


Make It Mean Something

by CTippy



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Karen x Frank fanvid. Song: Fortress by Bear's Den.





	Make It Mean Something

**Author's Note:**

> This was not planned at all, and I haven't even finished watching the second season, but I gave in and watched their scene and then I watched some fanvids and it all made me want to make a fanvid myself. Because those two were really good together, and maybe that is the last scene they'll ever have so I thought it was the right time to make some sort of tribute to the two of them. It's really nothing much and I apologise for the audio being a bit crappy, but I hope you'll like it. :)

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/182586304612/nothing-could-ever-make-me-more-frightened-than) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckz9dVtC8r0) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
